Driven Over the Edge
by Moviemaniac1992
Summary: Sequel to "True Beauty". After losing his girlfriend, Tracy, in a gruesome murder her boyfriend, Jordan, is now in a state of misery and despair. However, things will get worse for him when Freddy pays him a little visit.


**Driven Over the Edge**

It's tough when someone close to you dies, whether they're family, friends, boyfriends, or girlfriends. No one knows this better than poor Jordan Kessler of Springwood, Ohio. He was born with more money and opportunities than most kids, but there was one thing that money can't buy. Love. He always had high standards for girls, especially when it came to their appearance. Dozens of pretty girls would line up to impress Jordan, but none of them seemed to interest him. They just didn't give him the spark he was looking for. It seemed hopeless, until he met one girl that finally sparked the fire in him. Her name was Tracy Bennington, who was the most beautiful and popular girl in Springwood High. Tracy was different from the other girls because although she was just as pretty as most of them she had something they didn't. She was fierce, determined, and strong. She never let anyone get in her way. It was because of her ferocity and independence that Jordan became smitten for her, and eventually he plucked up the courage to ask her out. Luckily he fit every criteria Tracy had for her perfect match. Thus, she accepted and the two were a pair ever since. They were together since their second semester of their junior year, and were determined to stay strong during their senior year. Everything seemed to go perfectly for Jordan, until one Halloween night when things took a turn for the worst.

It was the night of the big Halloween Ball at Springwood High, and he was absolutely excited for the evening. However, he wasn't excited for the dance itself because he was mainly excited for the fact that they would have sex soon after the party. However, when he got to her house he came to a shocking discovery. He found Tracy cold, flat out dead in her room. And she wasn't just dead; she was totally mauled in the face. Her face had been terribly slashed to the point where it didn't even look like a face anymore. Jordan was utterly devastated and disgusted at the sight of his one true love's bloodied corpse. In fact, he was so traumatized from the gruesome discovery that he had to be sedated by the doctors after he lashed out at them when they were checking him for injuries. The police were immediately on the scene, while they were trying to make sense of the whole thing. They at first suspected that Jordan killed Tracy except for the fact that she was dead long before he arrived. She was already dead by the time Jordan made it too her house, plus he had a reliable alibi, so they couldn't arrest him. As for Jordan, who was in total shock, his head was so messed up from the whole incident that he didn't even show up for her funeral as well as school. He hadn't gone there in a few days, mainly because he chose not to. He didn't want to go back to school where everyone would whisper about him behind his back and just stare at him. Now he just sits at home, getting drunk, and just laying on his bed trying to wash away the memories of that night. But no matter how hard he tries he can't get the image out of his head. Life for him has now turned into a living hellhole.

**Chapter 1: A Look into the Face of Evil**

**Jordan's house- November 9****th**** 9:44 p.m.**

It was a late Tuesday night, and as usual Jordan was at home in his room drinking more of his father's champagne. At first he only drank so much to drown out the bad memories of that night, but now he simply drinks to drink. He has now become a full fledged alcoholic in just a few days. He was lying on his bed, and was just staring at the ceiling for no apparent reason. He was lying in the same clothes that he had worn for the past two nights. He hadn't taken a single shower since then, and he smelled revolting. Empty bags of chips like Lays, Doritos, and Fritos were scattered all across his bedroom floor, and a single cockroach went skimming through each bag hoping to find some leftovers. Jordan was in a complete mess, and not even his own parents could convince him to move on. They simply watched as their son slowly sank into a deeper depression.

After lying on his bed for a while, his eyes began to feel heavy and after a while they became so heavy that he fell right to sleep immediately. Things were quiet, and for once he felt peaceful and calm. Suddenly he felt a cold chill that traveled all the way down his spine. He shivered for a moment, but still kept his eyes shut.

"Jordan," said an eerie voice all of a sudden. The voice was extremely faint, almost like a whisper, so Jordan didn't even bother opening his eyes. He thought that it was just his imagination. Then he heard the voice again, "Jordan, open your eyes." This time the voice was a little bit louder than before but still sounded faint so he didn't open his eyes up.

"Jordan, Jordan, I said open your god damn eyes!" Now the voice was even louder, and it sounded kind of angry. But that wasn't even the strangest part. When Jordan heard that last sentence he noticed that it sounded a lot like Tracy. It was so long since he had the chance to hear her voice again, and he seemed a bit shocked to even hear it now. Slowly, Jordan started to open his eyes while letting out a huge yawn.

He finally opened his eyes completely, when suddenly he saw a gruesome figure floating right above him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the thing that was right there in front of him because it wasn't just anything, it was Tracy. He could tell because she was wearing the same dress she wore the night she was killed. It was covered in blood from top to bottom. The most disturbing feature on this creature was the fact that the skin on her face was gone completely, revealing a blood covered skull instead. The moment he saw this terrifying thing, it immediately let out a loud, demonic-sounding scream. It grabbed Jordan's head, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. While he was screaming, the creature opened its jawbone. As it did it began vomiting torrents of blood directly in Jordan's face. There was something else that was mixed in with the blood. In the blood that was drenching Jordan were millions of flies that starting swarming around his head after being puked out. Most of the projectile vomit went straight into his mouth, and to him it felt like a fire hose was spraying it into him.

When the creature was done vomiting, Jordan felt something stirring in his stomach. Then he felt something coming up his throat, and when it reached his tongue he instantly started throwing up. But it was not vomit that he threw up. Instead he started throwing up all the flies that went into his mouth from before. They all flew out and began swarming his head with the rest of the flies. When he was done he continued screaming as the flies continued to swarm around him. As he did the creature that was still levitating above him finally started talking.

"Better keep your mouth closed asshole," said the creature in a deep, manly, and hoarse voice. The mere sound of its voice sent chills down Jordan's spine again. "If you're not careful you might catch a fly." Then it started laughing manically at the irony of the situation since billions of flies were flying around his head, and in and out of his mouth. Some flies that went in his mouth ended up coming out of his ears or nose. One even came out from beneath his eyelid. It was at that moment he heard his mother's voice calling out to him.

"Jordan! Jordan! Jordan, sweetie, wake up! Wake up!" It turns out that his mother had heard Jordan's screams from downstairs, and went straight up to his room to see what was wrong. When she saw him shaking and screaming on his bed, she sat by his side and started shaking his shoulders and telling him to wake up. While the creature continued laughing, Jordan then closed his eyes, and after a few seconds he opened them again and shot up from bed and fell to the floor. He sat up, while looking around his room. He was panting uncontrollably, and his eyes were wide open. His mother then bent down, and pulled him in to her. She slowly rocked him to try to calm him down.

"Easy! Easy Jordan, it is okay. It's all over, okay. It was just a bad dream, that's all. Just a nasty, old dream." Jordan wanted to believe that it was just a bad nightmare, but for some reason he felt like it was more than that. It felt sort of real to him like he could actual feel everything that was happening as if it were happening in real life. It just felt wrong to him. He sat there on his floor puzzled and frightened from his nightmarish journey as his mother continued to rock while humming a calming lullaby.

**Chapter 2: Something as Simple as Tying Shoe Laces**

**Jordan's house- November 12****th**** 7:59 p.m.**

It has been three days since his horrific nightmare experience, and Jordan was not ready to face that ugly face again. So ever since that night he has kept himself as awake as possible. He drinks caffeinated drinks nonstop, he listens to his music with the volume set to max, and he has even resorted to burning himself with a cigarette. On his right arm there are multiple small burn spots where he used the cigarette, and after a while the pain was less and less worse. He keeps them hidden so his parents don't see them. Every night he feels like he's about to fall apart from the lack of sleep, but he knows that weird things happen whenever he sleeps. So no matter what he keeps himself awake to avoid another greeting from whatever it was that came in his dream.

It was Friday night, and Jordan was slowly breaking down and was on the verge of falling asleep. He had just run out of cigarettes, and 5 hour energy drinks. He desperately searched his entire room, looking for something that could help him stay awake. He opened his closet and started tearing down the piles of clothes to find something. He was unsuccessful in finding something useful, and his anger was fueling inside of him. He started pacing around his room, while lightly slapping his face saying, "Stay awake Jordan, stay awake. Don't fall asleep!"

He knew that he was getting more tired with every second that passed, so he had to do something.

"Gotta get more supplies and fast," he said to himself. "Don't want to run into tall, dark, and gruesome again."

He knew that he had to restock on supplies to keep him awake. He grabbed his keys, wallet, jacket, cell phone, and sat down on his bed to put on his shoes. While he was tying his shoes, he messed up while making the knot because he could barely stay awake to do it. He became increasingly frustrated at the fact that he couldn't even do something as simple as tying shoe laces. When he finally made a knot, he suddenly felt a sharp prick on his finger.

"Oww, what the fuck!" said Jordan as he stared down at his shoes.

He then turned his attention to his finger, and saw it bleeding slightly. He was curious and wondered what could have possibly bit him while tying his shoes. He reached his right hand down to his untied shoe very slow like. Suddenly, the two shoe laces from his right shoe stood straight up and before Jordan could react they grabbed his arm. Then the laces slowly began slithering around his arm, and all the while they were moving around his arm they began growing in size.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell is going on?" asked Jordan with a confused, but frightened look on his face.

As the laces continued growing he noticed that they were changing in other ways. He could see what appeared to be scales appearing on the laces. And just when it couldn't get worse, it did. The tips of the two laces slowly morphed into two large snake heads. The two white snakes opened their eyes, stared at Jordan with a sinister glare, and then they both let out a huge hiss while showing off their huge, sharp fangs. Jordan screamed, and the snakes swiftly lunged at him trying to bite him. Jordan reacted quickly, and hurled himself backwards which sent him tumbling off his bed and onto the floor. A panicked Jordan rapidly got himself back up to face the serpentine menaces and looked down to his shoe, only to discover that the white snakes were just regular shoe laces again.

He ran his hands through his messy black hair, trying to make sense of everything that just happened. He slapped himself yet again, and then he said, "Oh god I need those things now or I think I'm gonna go fucking nuts." So he bent down ready to tie his shoe laces yet again, but stopped just as he was about to touch his laces. He stared at them for a second, thinking of what might happen. Then he came to a conclusion.

"Oh fuck it!" said Jordan as he viciously yanked his shoes off, and threw them both across his room. Instead he grabbed a pair of sandals, and quickly put them on. As soon as they were on he grabbed his things, and ran downstairs towards the front door. But before he could reach the door, his mother called for him.

"Jordan! There's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you."

"Couldn't you just take a message for me mom? I need to pick some stuff up." asked Jordan who was desperate to just get out of the house.

"Sorry sweetie they said it's urgent, and can't wait."

"Fine, whatever. Just give me the phone mom."

His mom walked towards her troubled son, and handed him the phone. She looked at him for a second with a troubled expression on her face.

"My God are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something. And what do you mean you're picking stuff up? Where do you think you're going?"

"I just want to pick up some new clean clothes for school, you know. And besides I think some air would be good for me."

"Alright. Promise you'll come straight home? Don't stop at anywhere else, you hear me?" she said in a serious tone.

"I promise."

"Okay," she said with a faint smile on her face. "Just put the phone back when you're done with it." She turned and walked back into the living room to watch some more Grey's Anatomy.

Jordan then looked down to the phone he was holding in his hand. He slowly placed it next to his right ear.

"Hello?" he shyly asked.

"You're next Romeo!" said a frighteningly monstrous voice. And what was even more terrifying about this voice is that it's the same voice that came from the disfigured creature in the nightmare he many nights ago. He immediately threw the phone against the wall, and ran straight out the front door. He quickly got into his car, and drove off like there was no tomorrow. While he drove like crazy he cursed repeatedly to himself.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy mother fucking shit! What the fuck is happening to me?"

He had no idea what was happening, who that person was, and why he was after him. All he knew that something weird was happening, and that it all seemed to start after Tracy's death. He thought to himself for a second, thinking that maybe there is some kind of connection between Tracy's murder and all the strange shit that was occurring. Either way, he was now utterly terrified of this thing and was even more desperate to get those supplies. He drove off into the night hoping that maybe the fresh air will snap him out of it, and make him realize that all of it was just part of his twisted, fucked up imagination.

**Chapter 3: A Call from a Worried Friend**

**Route 13- November 12****th**** 8:15 p.m.**

After driving down Route 13 for five minutes, Jordan finally calmed down and slowed his driving down just a little. He was still anxious to just get his supplies, although another problem seemed to trouble him. How the hell would he be able to keep himself awake forever? No one can survive without sleep. It's a known fact. The longest that anyone has ever slept was eleven days, and even got to be in the Guinness World Book of Records. Unfortunately the category was removed due to the major health risks involved with it. So all he could do for now was to keep himself awake long enough so that he can figure out what was going on, and how he could stop it. Even while he was driving the sound of that voice on the phone sent a tingle down his spine. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing which made him jump in fright for a second. He then calmed down from the false alarm, and grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID, which said JULIE'S CELL, and answered it.

"Hello?" he nervously said. He was worried that it might turn out to be the same caller as before.

"Hello? Jordan is that you?" said a familiar voice. It was none other than his good friend Julie Nakamura who was also best friends with Tracy. He hadn't heard from Julie in a long while. Not since that terrible night. He was relieved to actually hear a much friendlier voice again.

"Julie hi, it is me. It's so good to hear you again."

"Hey Jordan! Yeah, it's good to hear from you too. You haven't shown to school at all in the past few days. What happened?"

"I just couldn't handle going back."

"Why not?"

"It, it doesn't matter okay."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"Well I mean it does matter, to me but not you but its stupid and I, I, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Look, Jordan I know what's going on. You think I don't feel it too."

"Feel what?"

"Guilt, despair, misery. Those are the emotions you've been feeling ever since Tracy died, hasn't it?"

"Yeah so, why do you care?"

"Because that's also how I feel. Look as much as Tracy and I have had our disagreements in the past, she was still my friend. I felt absolutely devastated when I heard about her murder. She was the person I could go to tell secrets to, and gossip about everything. Whenever I had a problem with someone, she was always there to make sure they would pay. We looked out for each other no matter what. She had my back, and I had hers. We were basically like sisters, in a dysfunctional kind of way. And even though Tracy was a bit of a bitch, I would never have wanted her life to end like that. So whatever you're feeling about her death I'm also feeling it too."

"Well thank you Oprah," he said sarcastically, "but you don't shit about how I feel. You never loved her the way I did. You weren't there to find her fucking corpse there in her room, or to have her blood spill into your mouth. You never had your heart ripped out of your body. So no, you don't know how I feel and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like some god damn suicidal freak that's ready to cut their wrists."

"I'm not, you're just being fucking stubborn as always."

"Fuck you Julie! Just fuck you too!"

"Whatever, don't come crying to me when you're thinking about jumping off a bridge asshole."

Suddenly Jordan felt a bit guilty over what he said, and he realized that what Julie said about how he felt was absolutely right. So before Julie was about to hang up her phone, Jordan tried to make it up.

"Julie wait! I'm sorry for I said. You were right. About everything. I just can't believe that the girl I love is now lying in a coffin in some fucking cemetery right now. And the reason that I can't go back to school is because I don't think I could handle everyone just staring at me and whispering things behind my back. They all probably think that I did it anyways, so why bother going back."

There was a long silence, and for a moment Jordan felt sad because he thought that Julie had hung up on him. Luckily, his assumption was wrong.

"It's okay Jordan. And no one thinks that you killed her. They all knew how much you two loved each other. You guys were like a real fairytale."

A small tear appeared in Jordan's eye, and it rolled down his face as he smiled from hearing her voice again.

"Thank you Julie. So we're still cool right?"

"Totally. Hey, are you at home right now?"

"No, I'm just driving to the store get some supplies. Why?"

"Well I was thinking that if you weren't busy you could stop by the diner and get a bite to eat with me. I'm already here, so if you were hungry…."

"Trust me, I would want that more than anything. But I just can't. I'm going through some really tough shit right now, and I need to clear my head to figure out how to fix it."

"What do you mean? What's going on Jordan?"

"Goodbye Julie. It really was nice talking to you again. Hopefully we can get another chance to talk. If I get chance, or survive."

"What? What do you survive?"

"Talk to you later Julie. Bye." And with that Jordan hung up the phone, and set it down right next to him. He really did like hearing from her again. It was the first time in a long while where there was some normality in his life. But now some strange man was after him, and for some reason he only appears in his dreams. So he kept on driving towards till he saw a sign for a gas station that was only a few miles away. He knew that he couldn't stay awake for much longer, so he decided to just go there instead and hope they have what he needs. Otherwise, he might as well dig himself a grave right next to Tracy's because if he sleeps he'll dream, and if he dreams he's dead.

**Chapter 4: A Wrong Number at the Wrong Time**

**Charlie's Pump and Stuff Gas Station- November 12****th**** 8:23 p.m.**

It was late at night now, and a full moon was up in the sky with a radiant glow coming from it. Jordan came up to the gas station with a large neon sign above it saying, "Charlie's Pump and Stuff." He parked his car next to a pump, and then got out. He started walking towards the front entrance when suddenly he heard a faint scratching noise coming from behind him. He came to a complete halt, and slowly turned to see what it was. All he could see was his car, the pumps, and nothing else. So he continued walking when he heard the scratching noise again only it was louder and sounded as if someone was scratching against metal. This time he turned around rapidly, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He could feel that strange chill in his spine, which usually indicated that he was coming. So he hurriedly ran inside and didn't look back.

In the store he searched aisle after aisle, and picked up anything that might prove useful in staying awake. He grabbed two packs of Dr. Pepper, eight bottles of 5 hour energy drinks, and when he went up to the cashier he picked up two packs of cigarettes that were right there. When he placed his items on the counter top he looked to see a middle aged, overweight man with a small bald spot on his head. The cashier glared at him for a second before saying something.

"Is this all kid?" he said in a raspy kind of voice tone. Jordan then looked at his nametag to see his name, Wes, in big bold letters. He looked back up at Wes and said, "Yeah Wes that's all."

Wes began moving all the items, and scanning them through the register until he picked up the last two items which were the cigarettes. He stared at them for a second, and then looked at Jordan with a questioned look on his face.

"You sure you're old enough for this kind of shit?" asked Wes as he waved the packets of cigarettes in his hand. Jordan looked down for a second. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled something out of it, and slammed it onto the counter. He had gotten out a one hundred dollar bill. Since Jordan was already rich, he might as well use his money to good use.

"Does it really matter?" asked Jordan. Wes looked down at the dollar bill, and then looked back at Jordan. He took the dollar bill, put it in the register, finishes scanning the items, and placed them in a bag before handing them to Jordan.

"You can keep the change," said Jordan. He took the bag, and walked towards the doors.

"Don't mind if I do," said Wes quietly to himself.

As Jordan came out of the doors he bumped into someone, which caused him to drop his purchased items. He swiftly looked up, and saw that it was just some kid. He was wearing a black jacket, dark blue jeans, hiking boots, an ACDC shirt, and had brown hair. Jordan recognized this kid from somewhere, but he could not place his finger on it.

"Hey Damien, what's the hold up?" said a voice coming from behind the boy. He looked into the darkness, and saw another boy running up to them. Suddenly it came to him. He realized who this boy was. His name was Damien Lewis. He goes to Springwood High as a freshman. When the second boy came into them Jordan recognized him too. It was Jerry Morrow, another freshman from school who is best friends with Damien. Jerry is also known as the class clown, with a tendency to get on people's nerves. He was wearing a red sweater, and had short, spiked brown hair but was covered with a white and blue baseball hat which it usually is. Jordan looked behind both boys, and saw their bikes leaning on one of the pumps.

"Hey I'm so sorry man. I hope nothing broke." Damien was usually the more thoughtful one than Jerry anyways. Jordan didn't answer him, and quickly picked up his stuff. He pushed his way past the two boys, and went straight to his car.

"Well excuse me," said Damien angrily, "sorry for giving a shit."

"Just forget about him," said Jerry while patting Damien's back. "Let's just get some snacks and sodas, and then head back to my place alright?"

"Whatever," said Damien. Both Jerry and Damien turned around and walked towards the entrance. Damien looked back at Jordan as he was starting up his car and drove it away from the gas station. "Fucking bastard," muttered Damien before he pushed the doors open.

While Jordan was driving home, he grabbed on the 5 hour energy drinks and tried to open the top off with his mouth. He tugged at it so hard, that when he got it off the drink spilled all over the steering wheel and his shirt.

"Shit! Shit! Mother fucking shit!"

The empty bottle fell towards Jordan feet, and so he tried to grab another one. But out of nowhere a car appears in front of him with his lights flashing and horn beeping, and Jordan turns the wheel to avoid crashing into the vehicle. He realized that while he was trying to get a drink he had accidently turned the wheel so that he would end up on the wrong side of the road. When he looked to see if the drinks were okay he saw that they all fell to the floor, and were too far for him to reach so he just continued driving. He hoped that he could make it home soon so that he could fuel up on caffeinated drinks and stay awake.

All of sudden his phone, which remained in the passenger seat, started vibrating again. He picked it up and saw on the caller ID that it was Julie's cell again. He pressed the talk button and started speaking to her.

"Look, Julie I said I'm fine alright. Can't we just talk later or something?"

"Sorry, but this isn't Julie." The voice that said that made Jordan quake with fear because the voice was indeed not Julie, but Tracy's instead.

"Tracy?" he said. He was so shocked to hear her voice that he did not notice the tears swelling up in his eyes. "Tracy, is that you?"

"Well of course silly," said Tracy, or at least who he thought was Tracy. "Why wouldn't it be me?"

Jordan fought hard to keep the tears back. He couldn't even speak because he felt as if he was gonna just blubber like a little baby from hearing the sound of his one true love. However, he was able to keep it together so that he could tell her this, "Because you're dead."

"Dead, what do you mean dead? I'm talking to you aren't I? How could I be dead and be talking to right now? Huh."

At this point the tears started coming down Jordan's cheek. "I don't know," said Jordan in a very faint and sad voice.

"Why would you even say something like that? Do you want me dead?"

"Of course not baby! You're the most important thing in my life. Or at least you were."

"Stop it Jordan please! You're making it sound like I'm already dead or something."

More tears began streaming down Jordan's face as he tried to make sense of all this. How could possibly be having a phone conversation with a girl whose face was torn to pieces?

"I'm sorry Tracy! I'm sorry! I just…. I'm just happy to hear your voice again."

"Well good, because I have a special surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Let's just say it'll be something you will never forget."

"What do you mean?"

"Look into your rearview mirror."

Jordan was confused at first, but he was entranced by his lover's voice that he did just what he she asked him to do with no questions. He looked straight up into his rearview mirror, and saw nothing at first. Suddenly, a man rises up and before Jordan could react or scream the man took his right arm, and punched it straight through the driver's chair and driver himself! Before he knew it, Jordan saw this huge claw burst through his chest with his blood and tiny bits of lung tissue splattering all over the windshield and dashboard. Jordan then let out a huge gasp, for he could not scream with the excruciating pain he was suffering and the fact that he could barely breathe now. Blood started dripping down his nose, and he even began spitting out some blood as well. He slowly looked back to his rearview mirror, and saw a clearer image of the man sitting behind him. He was wearing a brown fedora, a red and green sweater, and his skin was horribly burned. It was so burned it looked as if someone tried to cook him alive. Chunks of flesh were missing from his face. After taking a look at the man's face he looked back at the claw which actually just a glove with razor sharp knives on the fingers. The knives were completely covered in his blood, and the sight of it almost made Jordan want to throw up.

All of a sudden the man came closer to his ear, and breathed his horrible breath on him.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Cat got your tongue?" He then pushed his right arm further through him and grabbed the steering wheel. "Hope you don't mind, but I'd like to take this baby for a spin. But then again, why should I care about a stupid shit like you anyway?" He then started jerking the wheel left from right, causing the car to swerve uncontrollably on the road. While he was driving his car, the man started laughing like crazy. Jordan winced in pain from the man's arm jerking the wheel while it was still stuck in his body. In fact, Jordan was in so much pain that for a small moment he wished he could just die instantly to spare him from anymore suffering.

"Well, you know what I always say," asked the disfigured man, "better not dream and drive." Then he continued on with his horrible laughing before saying, "Don't worry, Freddy's gonna make you feel all better again. In fact, since you miss that stupid tramp so much I'm gonna take you right to her. IN HELL THAT IS! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

As Jordan coughed up some more blood, he saw a bright light from coming ahead. In the distance he could hear the faint sound of a car horn blowing. It was at this moment that Jordan realized that there was no getting out of this, and that this was more than just a dream. It was real, as real as it can be. And as much as he didn't want to believe it he knew he was going to die. He just wished that it didn't have to end so horribly.

**Chapter 5: Destruction and Devastation**

**Springwood Diner- November 12****th**** 8:31 p.m.**

Julie Nakamura was resting her head on the table in the Springwood Diner, next to her empty plate. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful as other customers simply minded their own business, ate their dinner's, reading the newspaper, and texting on their phones. Everything was fine when all of sudden Julie woke up screaming which frightened everyone in the entire diner, including the people in the kitchen. Julie was breathing heavily for a second, but soon she slowed her breathing down until she was calm. Small beads of sweat were dripping down her face. When she got herself together again she could hear tiny whispers coming from all around her. Julie turned her head around to see that everyone was whispering to one another while staring at her. She couldn't read their lips very well, but she assumed that they were talking about the commotion she made. She then turned her head down, placed some cash on the table, and started walking towards the doors with everyone still whispering.

As she was walking she thought to herself, "_What just happened in there? Why was I screaming like crazy?"_ She couldn't really remember what caused her to scream like that. For some reason it was as if she felt this horrible and terrifying feeling about something while she was sleeping. It was kind like she knew something bad had just happened. _"No, no that's crazy. I probably just had a bad dream or something."_

She walked through the door, and into the dark moonlit streets of Springwood. While she walked down the street she looked around to see the scenery. There was nothing special, as usual. Suddenly, she heard a faint scratching sound coming from behind her. Julie quickly turned around to see what it was, but there was nothing.

"Great Julie," said Julie to herself, "first you start screaming in diners, then you begin hearing strange noises. What's next?"

Before she could say anything she heard another sound, but it was not like the sound from before. In fact it was a combination of two different sounds. It was the sound of a car horn beeping, and tires screeching on the ground. Julie looked around to see where the noise was coming from. When looked behind her she could see from afar exactly what was happening. She saw an old white and black Lexus driving from the left side of the road to the right side. However, driving down on another road was a car that seemed familiar to her. The reason that it was so familiar was that it was the car of her best friend, Jordan. For some strange reason Jordan was driving out of control but was heading right in the path of the Lexus. He was driving straight forward, while the Lexus was driving from the side. When she realized that they were going to crash, she screamed in terror. Right as she did, her prediction came true when Jordan's car collided with the front of the Lexus. At that instant, something came crashing out of the window of Jordan's car. She couldn't see it clearly at first due to the sparks and fire blinding her for a second, and the sound of crunching metal filled the air. She covered her head with her arms to protect herself from flying debris. It lasted only a few seconds, and Julie was still covering her head; fearful of to look at the aftermath of the destruction. She whimpered a little while hot tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She could feel the heat from the burning car parts that were scattered all over the road. After a few more seconds she lowered her arms to see the devastation from the crash. When she got both her arms down by her sides she was able to see everything. All throughout the road car parts like wheels, engines, and crumpled car hoods were scattered. All of them were on fire, and in the distance she could see the old Lexus with the front completely destroyed. Luckily the driver inside was okay, but barely. She heard the car door open, and a man came out.

"I didn't see him! I swear! He just came out of nowhere! I tried to stop, but it was too late!"

Julie ignored the man pleading, and just started walking through all the debris. She was just in complete shock from the whole incident. After all the weirdness that occurred tonight, she never imagined that it would end with witnessing a terrible car crash. She kept thinking that until she came upon a frightening discovery that was lying right in front of her. It was a mangled up body, which made her remember of the person crashing through the windshield of the other that crashed. When she looked at it more closely, she realized that the body was none other than Jordan. Tears began pouring down her face now from seeing her friend's corpse. His body was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She noticed large shards of glass embedded in his skin. But what was most shocking was what appeared to be a large gaping hole in the middle of his chest. Julie started vomiting from seeing the hole. When she finished she backed away slowly while crying. She couldn't believe that now two of her friends were now dead.

"Oh Jordan," said Julie.

All of sudden the head of the body jerked up, followed by the sound of breaking bones. He smiled grimly at her while showing off his bloodied, broken teeth. Julie quickly backed away even farther, and let out a loud scream.

"Don't worry," said Jordan. However the voice coming from Jordan was not his regular voice. It sounded much different than any other voice she had heard before. It was deeper, hoarser, and ten times scarier than before. It almost sounded kind of monstrous or demonic. "Your time's coming too. Sooner than you think!"

After giving that final statement he let out an absolutely horrid laugh. The moment was so frightening that Julie actually pissed herself with her urine slowly pouring her leg. After pissing herself, her heart couldn't take it anymore and her knees felt weak. She finally passed out and fell to the ground lying next to the inanimate body of her best friend. Things now became much worse for her because Jordan's nightmare was now her nightmare.

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked my story. I'm gonna write at least two more stories that relate to these stories. I am intending to make them all part of a series. Please write some reviews I would like to hear your opinions on it.**


End file.
